The Blues
by sage679
Summary: When Tawni's accident brings Sonny and Chad face to face, can they rediscover their love for each other? Sequel to Somewhere Out There
1. Finishing Touches

**A/N**: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or any of it's characters. The song "The Blues" is written by Guns 'N Roses with a few changes to fit the story.

"Okay everyone, let's grab lunch," Henry Blanco said. He was Sonny's new producer. She was working on a new album. Sonny had taken three years off after last tour where she fired her manager Joshua. Now, she was ready to record a new album.

Sonny wasn't happy with her last album, _Compromised_. She felt it didn't sound like she wanted it to. It was like all the other pop singers out there. It was an overproduced, dance club CD. Sonny wanted to sound like herself, get back to her singer-songwriter roots. And so, here she was, finishing up her new album, _Raw._

Sonny walked out of the recording booth.

"That sounded great," Henry said. "Your voice goes real well with the piano."

"Thanks," Sonny replied. "I've been working really hard to make sure everything is perfect."

"Don't worry, it will be. We'll need a couple of more takes before we send it to the sound engineers. Now go and enjoy lunch and then we'll finish up."

Sonny smiled. She had worked really hard on her new material. Last album, she delegated too much. As a result, the music was less hers. She was just the voice. Now, Sonny was back in charge.

While walking out of the studio, Sonny walked towards the parking garage. In the lobby, she heard a voice from her past.

"I thought that music was familiar," the voice said. Sonny knew that voice, but couldn't place it. She turned around and saw Trey Brothers sitting down. "Well, it seems the dabbler is fully involved now."

"Trey?" Sonny was a little shocked. She hadn't seen Trey since he was supposed to be a guest on So Random. That was her first time singing in front of an audience and had got her hooked. Her dream of being the biggest singer-songwriter started that day. In some weird way, she felt she had to thank Trey for trying to steal her song. It was the only time she was willing to share it with someone and it did pay off.

"What are you doing here?" Sonny asked.

"I have the studio booked now," he replied. "I'm working on my next project. It's my newest original idea."

"Original idea?" Sonny questioned, folding her arms in front of her and raising an eyebrow. She didn't really believe him after he had tried to steal everyone else's idea years ago.

"Yeah. I've still got plenty of my own. It was just easier to take yours." He smiled. He still looked great, with his permanent five o'clock shadow.

"I guess so."

"Look, I'm not one who apologizes, but I'm sorry about trying to steal your song. I just thought you were a dabbler. I thought you didn't have the passion that's needed for a life in music. I was wrong."

Sonny was shocked. Trey seemed like such a jerk back then. _I guess we've both grown up a lot._

"Thank you," was all Sonny could manage to say.

"I've got to get going, can't keep the producer waiting," Trey said. "Looks like we'll be seeing more of each other. I'll see you around."

* * *

Chad got out of the bed, while some woman was still sleeping. He gathered up his clothes, put them on, and walked out of the door. Chad got in his car and drove back to his place. When he walked in the door, it seemed so empty. He turned on the lights and flopped down on the couch.

He had been going through the Hollywood starlets like candy. Every month there was a new woman on his arm. Chad couldn't remember the last time he was in a steady relationship. It was probably with Tawni. After that, it had been all downhill for him.

He did know that there was something about each girl. They all reminded him of the only girl who he ever was in love with. They had something that reminded him of Sonny Monroe. Sometimes it was the brown hair. Another seemed to have her eyes that he could get lost in. Another had her full lips. Another had her sense of humor. But it was all just pieces of her. No one had the full package.

As much as it ate him up inside, he put on a false front. To the world he was C.D. Cooper, young, successful, and had anything he wanted. He hadn't acted like this since the glory days of Mackenzie Falls. He was a heartthrob again and living the lifestyle of one.

Chad picked up the CD that was on the coffee table. It was his newest. There he was, black suit, white shirt, skinny black tie, and sunglasses. He was leaning against a wall, holding a sunflower. The album was called _Wallflower_. On the CD, he looked absolutely cool. Chad felt so uncool.

He tried to forget Sonny, but he couldn't. She had moved on and left him behind. Not that he didn't try. He wrote a song for her, but it didn't work. Now, he was just trying to put it all behind him. Get caught up in the lifestyle. Maybe then he would feel like he acted. Chad put the CD down and went to his bed to try and sleep.

* * *

Sonny was driving back to her place. The rest of the studio session went well. But what had turned into a couple of takes became more and more. Henry wouldn't let Sonny settle for anything less than her best. That's why he was a legend in the music business. He also wouldn't work with an artist more than once.

A few more sessions and the album would be complete. Sonny knew what was next. There would be a huge press release. After all, it was her first new album in years. But she had a new team and better management. Sonny was more in charge than before and she wouldn't let her work load become too much.

Pull out of the parking lot, Sonny turned on the radio.

"Welcome back to 97.1," the DJ said. "This is fresh off the request line. It's the latest from C.D. Cooper. Here is 'The Blues.'"

All the love in the world  
Couldn't save you  
Or the innocence inside  
You know I tried so hard to make you  
Oh. to make you change your mind

And it hurts too much to see you  
And how you left yourself behind  
You know I wouldn't want to be you  
Now there's a hell I can't describe

So now I wander through my days  
And try to find my ways  
To the feelings that I felt  
I saved for you and no one else  
And though as long as this road seems  
It ain't the same without my Sonbeams  
And while everything else is complete  
It leaves a taste that's bittersweet  
That's called the blues

I don't know just what I should do  
Everywhere I go I see you  
Though it's not what you planned  
This much is true  
What I thought was beautiful  
Don't live inside of you  
Anymore

I don't know just what I should do  
Everywhere I go I see you  
Though it's not what you planned  
This much is true  
What I thought was beautiful  
Don't live inside of you  
Anymore

What this means to me  
Is more than I know you believe  
What I thought of you now

Has cost more than it should for me  
What I thought that was true before  
Were lies I couldn't see  
What I thought was beautiful

Is only memories

Sonny pulled into her driveway, with tears in her eyes. She knew how much she had hurt Chad when she was with Joshua. Sonny knew that she wanted to get back together with Chad, she just didn't know how anymore.


	2. Cold at the Hospital

Chad's phone started to ring. He turned to answer the phone, not bothering to see who was calling him at three in the morning.

"Hello?" Chad said the tiredness clear in his voice.

"C.D., its Kerry Struthers," the voice said. Kerry Struthers was Tawni's business partner for her fashion line.

"What is it?" Chad asked, rolling onto his back. He was more annoyed than anything.

"It's Tawni, she's been in a terrible accident."

"What?" Chad snapped awake.

"She was in a car accident. They've taken her to USC medical center."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Chad hung up the phone, threw on some jeans and a T-shirt and was on the road in no time. He sped along down the freeway and stormed into the hospital.

"Where is Tawni Hart?" Chad asked at the information desk. The worker typed the name into the computer.

"She's still in surgery," the woman responded. "It looks like it will still be a few hours."

Chad turned and sat down. There was nothing he could do but sit and wait.

* * *

Sonny ran into the hospital. She looked around for anyone to help her, but there was no one at information.

"She's still in surgery," Chad said, still sitting and waiting for anything new.

"Chad?" Sonny hadn't expected to hear his voice. She hadn't seen him in years.

"Nobody's called me Chad in a long time," he replied, smiling. Sonny went over and sat down next to him. They sat for what seemed like hours, saying nothing. There wasn't anything for either to say.

A doctor came out to talk to them about Tawni.

"Your friend is in serious condition," he explained. "She was in a major accident. She has several broken bones, a collapsed lung, and we had to remove her spleen. She's under sedation, but you can see her for a little bit."

The doctor led Sonny and Chad down the hall towards the room that Tawni was in. They walked in and saw her. Her face was bruised and swollen. There were tubes coming out of her. There was a steady beep from her heart monitor and a whooshing sound from her respirator.

Chad couldn't take seeing Tawni that way. It hurt him too much. Tawni was the best friend he had. The only one who kept in constant contact with him, despite his troubles and successes. Chad turned and walked out.

Sonny was in shock. Tawni was the beautiful member of So Random. They had worked together for so long. They had grown to like each other and become best friends. She looked so helpless. It brought tears to Sonny's eyes.

She stared at Tawni for a while. She listened to the beeps and tried to think, but the noise became too loud. Sonny stepped out of the room and looked down the hall. Chad was no where to be found.

* * *

"I know what will cheer Tawni up," Grady said. "Some of my krumping." Grady began to dance, moving his arms up and down quickly and stepping to a rhythm in his head. Nico just shook his head.

"Just stop," he said. "That layer needs to stay hidden." They both walked towards Tawni's door. She was taken off sedation after a few days and had woken up in the morning. Sonny was keeping everyone posted on her condition. Now that Tawni was awake, people wanted to see her.

Nico and Grady went into her room. Tawni was looking better. The swelling had gone down and she was breathing and eating on her own.

"Hey Tawni," Nico said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she replied, weakly and forcing a smile. "The doctor said I could be out of here in a week. As long as things keep healing properly."

Grady started to do his krumping, which caused Tawni to laugh.

"Please stop," she said. "It hurts to laugh."

"Excuse me," Sonny said. "I have to make a call." Sonny stepped outside. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

"I bet she's calling Chad," Tawni said. "She's been talking about him nonstop."

"Want me to see what they are saying?" Grady asked. "I can still read lips." Grady moved to the door and looked through the window.

"You're such a jerk," Sonny said

"He's at work."

"You won't even come to the hospital."

"He won't give her a popsicle."

"I'll be at your house."

"She's getting a mouse."

Everyone stares at Grady, confused. They couldn't follow the conversation that he told them.


	3. Sharing Secrets

Sonny stormed up to the door of Chad's house and pounded on his door. She rang the door bell a few times, but no one answered.

"Come on, Chad!" Sonny yelled. "Just let me in!"

The door opened and Chad was there.

"What do you want, Sonny?" Chad asked.

"Some answers," she replied. "You've been avoiding me and barely even talking."

Chad didn't say anything and just walked back into his house. Sonny followed him inside.

"You're not even going to visit Tawni?" Sonny asked. "I thought she was your friend."

"That's not the problem," Chad said, sitting down on his couch.

"Then what is it?" Sonny said, sitting next to him. "I'm your friend. I…was your friend. Let me help you."

"I haven't seen a hospital since my father died," Chad confessed. "I don't like here, the memories I have…when I saw Tawni like that…" and he trailed off.

"I'm sorry Chad," Sonny replied, putting her hand on his. "I didn't know you're dad died."

"It was a long time ago, before we ever met."

"What happened?" Sonny asked, and then realized she might be pushing it too far. "You don't have to tell me."

"It was before I started on Mackenzie Falls," Chad began. "I must have been about nine at the time. It was a Saturday. My mom was making chocolate chip pancakes. My mom called out for my dad, telling him breakfast was ready. When he didn't come downstairs, she told me to go wake him up. I walked in and knew something was wrong. I tried to talk to him, but he didn't say anything. I called 911 and ran to my mom. I waited for ambulance and tried to be calm, but I was nervous and crying and really distraught. I later found out he had a stroke. I saw him at the hospital. He was hooked up to all the machines like Tawni was. But I was so happy he was alive. He survived and came home, but he was never really right. He was proud and didn't want any help. Then, I left to start Mackenzie Falls. He asked how long I'd be gone and I could tell he knew something was wrong. I got a call one day. It was my mom. She said he had another stroke, but didn't make it this time."

Chad looked up at Sonny and saw tears rolling down her cheeks. He wiped them away.

"Sonny why are you crying?"

"I had no idea, Chad. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, Sonny. There was nothing that could have stopped it."

"But you were so young. How did you get by?"

"It wasn't easy. I was almost fired from Mackenzie Falls the first season. I wasn't trying and getting into fights. That's how the bad boy reputation started. I still get mad when someone says something about my father. That's why I got so mad at Hank."

"Hank?"

"Pauly the Polar Bear. He didn't know my dad and when was making fun of him; I wasn't going to stand for it. You know what I mean?"

"A little bit," Sonny said. "I know what it's like growing up without a father."

"Excuse me?"

"He didn't die, but my mom and dad divorced early in my life, too. After that, he never came around. I heard people talk about their dads, even other divorced kids still saw their dad, but I never did. I only heard from him one other time. It was a few years ago, when I started becoming successful in music. He called wanting to reconnect, but he really just wanted some of my money. I knew then he never loved me."

Chad hugged Sonny and let her cry on his shoulder. He rubbed her back, trying to comfort her, but he knew that he had let her cry. After a little while, Sonny stopped crying.

"You feel better," Chad asked.

"Yes," she replied. "I didn't realize that I was holding that in for so long."

"No one really does."

"I should go, Chad. I don't how much longer Grady and Nico can keep Tawni company."

"No, you've been there all the time. You need to take a break."

"And leave Tawni to Grady's krumping?"

Chad thought about that for a second. "I'll go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I need to see her."

They both got up and walked to the door.

"Thank you, Chad."

"Anytime, Sonny."


	4. Advice From an Unexpected Source

Chad took a breath and walked into Tawni's room. It wasn't as bad as the first night. She wasn't connected to as many machines. Chad was able to relax and felt more comfortable.

"Hi, Tawni," Chad said.

"Chad, it's so good to see you," Tawni replied, smiling.

"Yeah, sorry I haven't been around sooner."

Chad went over to a chair by Tawni's bed and sat down.

"Any good news?" Chad asked.

* * *

Sonny was listening to Chad's newest song on her iPod. She was sitting on a bench in the park, trying to clear her mind and relax. She kept replaying it over and over again. He sounded so sad, like he was giving up. She knew it was about her. Sonny still cherished the times they had together, but it all fell apart so long ago.

"Must be a good song," a voice said to her.

"Excuse me?" Sonny said, looking up to see none other than Trey Brothers standing in front of her.

"You keep hitting the back button about every five minutes," Trey explained, sitting next to her. "A person does that when they keep replaying the same song. The question is: what song has captured your attention like that?"

"The Blues," Sonny admitted sheepishly.

"Oh yes," Trey responded. "Mr. Cooper's big ballad."

"You remember him?"

"Yes, that time on your show was a big turning point in my life. I've never been called a phony before. I never got a chance to thank you for that.

"Thank me?" Sonny asked, confused.

"I worked my whole life to not be a phony. I figured as long as I was original, I'd be fine. That's why I wanted all the original ideas I could find. But you called me out on it. I've worked so hard after you made me disappear from your show. I'm still not sure where I ended up, but it did change my life. So, thank you."

"You're welcome," Sonny was smiling, glad that she made such an impact on someone who was her favorite singer-songwriter.

"But what's with this song that makes it so special?" Trey asked. Sonny gave Trey an earbud and let him listen. "Sounds like a break up song."

"It's about me," Sonny told him.

"Oh, I didn't think we were dating him."

"It was a while ago."

"And you're starting to wish it wasn't over?"

"Yes," Sonny admitted.

"Let me tell you something. Time does heal all wounds; however, you may have to work harder if you want to get him back."

"Do you think it could happen?"

"Anything is possible."

* * *

"That's great," Chad said. Tawni had been telling Chad that her fashion design business had really started to take off. Orders were coming in and she even had a few celebrities mention that they were wearing her clothes on the red carpet.

"Are you alright, Chad?" Tawni asked.

"What? Yeah."

"Don't lie to me, Chad. We dated long enough for me to know that you aren't okay. What's the problem?"

"Nothing."

Tawni chuckled and shook her head.

"I also listen to your music and know that you aren't doing so well. So just come out with it."

"I was talking to Sonny earlier. I told her some things I probably shouldn't have. But it felt good to be with her, talking and everything."

"I figured as much. You never did get over her. Even when we were dating, I could tell she was you're only love."

"I don't know if I can trust her again."

"I don't know if you can, either."

"Well that wasn't very comforting, Tawni."

"Chad, I've learned that love, like time, has its own plans, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"So what should I do then?"

"I can't tell you. You are going to have to figure that out for yourself."

Chad slumped down in his chair.

"It may be cliché, Chad, but follow your heart and you can't go wrong."

Chad smiled at that.

"Thanks, Tawni."


	5. Rekindling the Flame

Sonny took her lunch tray and scanned the cafeteria. She saw Chad at a table by himself. He looked lonely. Sonny walked over.

"Hey, Chad," Sonny said, smiling. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Not at all," he replied. Sonny sat down. She pushed her food around, trying to figure out just what to say.

"Chad, I have to say something. All I ask is that you let me finish it before you say anything. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I know that we've just started to become friends again. We still don't see each other that much, I get that. But things are coming around. It's just that…"

Sonny ran her hands through her hair, trying to find the right words.

"I know that you have certain feelings for me." Chad looked shocked and tried to say something, but Sonny cut him off.

"You said you'd wait," she reminded him. "I've been on my own for a while, but the more I think about it; the more I want to be with you. This isn't some decision I've come to lately. I never had the courage to act on it."

"You broke my heart, Sonny."

"I know. I know I hurt you, the worst way possible. I don't know if you can forgive me. I don't know if you should forgive me. All I do know is, when I'm with you, it's the best place I know."

Chad didn't say anything. Sonny felt forced to keep talking. Silence was the worst thing.

"I've changed since then, Chad. I had some growing up to do and I learned a lot while on the road. I know that you are the only one who had my interests in his heart. I only pray that that is still true."

Sonny took Chad's hand in hers.

"Please tell me that is still true," Sonny pleaded.

"I don't know, Sonny. I used to think that the one you love could never hurt you."

"I'm not asking to start where we were and I know we could never start over. Let's just have some dinner and see what happens."

"Just dinner? No strings?"

"Just dinner. Nothing has to happen."

Chad sighed, "Okay."

* * *

Chad had never been so unsure of himself as he was when he walked into the restaurant. Having dinner with Sonny wasn't something he was sure would ever happen again. They had been "friends," saying hi to each other. If you called that being friends.

But they had really connected again since Tawni's accident. He had told her something about himself that he didn't plan on telling anyone and she had done the same. Maybe it was the beginning of something new.

Chad walked up to the hostess.

"Can I help you?" she asked. She wasn't fazed seeing famous people. They came to eat here all the time.

"Reservation for two," he told her. "Under Monroe." She checked the listing and found the name.

"She hasn't arrived yet," the hostess explained. "You can wait for her at the bar, if you like."

"I'll wait at the table."

"Follow me."

Sonny walked into the restaurant intent on wowing Chad. She was dressed in a sexy black dress and high heels. She practically strutted over to Chad, swaying her hips. She sat down at the table.

"Wow," was all Chad could say. He hadn't seen Sonny look like this in a long time.

"You like?" Sonny asked, teasing him.

"Very much."

"Good."

"This place looks familiar," Chad said, taking a sip of water. "Have I been here before?"

As soon as he finished, a recognizable person came up to the table.

"Yosh, my man," Chad said excited to see his favorite chef again. He went through their elaborate handshake.

"Still doing the jellyfish?" Sonny asked.

"It's a classic."

They had settled in and ordered dinner. The conversation had been pretty light, while they ate, and it was only a matter of time before it turned serious.

"I guess now would be the time to bring it up," Sonny said. "Have you thought about us? About being together again?"

"Yes I have, Sonny. This just seems so sudden."

"It wasn't for me. I've been thinking about this since you played that song for me on the radio. It was so sweet. I just wasn't ready. I needed to find myself again. I spent a lot of time going back and forth to Wisconsin. I mean, I really miss life like that. I used that time to get everything together. It's all clear now. You're the one that matters to me most, more than anything. More than music. That was my dream. Now you are."

"It just feels like there's the huge divide between us," Chad said. "We used to be so in sync that we'd know what we were thinking. I don't feel that way anymore."

"Don't give up on me, Chad," Sonny pleaded. She placed her hand over his and there was a spark that Chad hadn't felt in a long time. There was just something about the way Sonny touched him.

Chad looked into Sonny's eyes and saw nothing but the truth there. That made Chad scared. He felt so many things changing inside of him.

"I've got to go, Sonny," he told her. He had to get out of there. The whole situation was changing too fast and Chad couldn't handle it. Chad stood up and put some money on the table.

"What?" Sonny was shocked at the turn of events.

"I have some unfinished business I need to take care of tomorrow."

With that, Chad took off; leaving Sonny to wonder what was going on in Chad's head.


	6. Unfinished Business

Chad stood at his father's grave. He really didn't know what to say or do. People just seemed to know. TV made it look so easy, just talk to their grave and then they could get some emotional resolution. Well, he would just jump in.

"Hi, dad," Chad said. "It's been a while. A lot has happened in that time."

Chad looked around to see if anyone was there. He felt a little foolish doing this, but felt it had to be done.

"Mackenzie Falls was a big hit. I became a musician. I know, hard to believe. I didn't think that would happen either. But here I am, with no real idea what to say to you. I mean, I haven't seen you since I was fifteen."

Chad sighed.

"Those were tough two years. Why didn't you want any help? I was just a kid, I didn't really know any better. I'm sorry for all the things I said to you. You didn't deserve that. I'm sorry for all the time we missed. You missed me on TV, you missed the girls I dated, and you missed graduating high school. I missed hanging out with you. Remember our first Dodgers game. They're pretty good right now. You know, I think I hold myself a little bit responsible. You were smoking all the time and I wasn't stopping you. I'm sorry."

By now, Chad was crying, sitting on his dad's grave. He didn't know when or how, but it all came tumbling out of him. Everything he wanted to say, every regret came out like a confession.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look. Sonny was kneeling beside him. Chad quickly wiped away his tears, but knew that Sonny had seen them already.

"Hey, Sonny," Chad said, quietly.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," she replied. "But you looked like you could use someone to be here."

"How did you know I was here?" Chad asked.

"You said you had unfinished business. I guess I just got lucky that you were here."

"You always did seem to know me better than everyone else," Chad said smiling.

"If you want to be alone, I can leave."

"No," Chad said, putting his hand over Sonny's. "I'm glad you're here." Chad put his arm around Sonny and they sat there. Chad didn't say anything else, not out loud. He just reflected on his time with his father, his time with Sonny, and what had been going on his life.

Sonny rested her head on Chad's shoulder. She didn't say anything either. She didn't want to break up the silence. Sonny figured that Chad was having his conversation in his head now. She knew that in these moments she didn't have to say anything, just be there.

Chad stood up and helped Sonny to stand. He walked with her towards the parking lot. Chad took Sonny's hand in his and gave it a squeeze. Sonny smiled as they walked hand in hand.

Chad walked Sonny to her car.

"Sonny, you're still the best thing that's ever happened to me," Chad said. Sonny was shocked with the statement. "What happened between you and me, that was a long time ago. Between you and me, we've grown up a lot since then. But right now, everything feels like it did when I first met you."

Sonny smiled, which made Chad smile.

"You've got you're smile back, Sonny," Chad said. "I've missed that."

"So do you, Chad," Sonny replied.

Chad didn't think about his next move. He just took her face in his hands and kissed her. Not a friendly kiss. This was a lover's kiss, full of passion and intensity.

Chad's tongue asked for permission to enter and Sonny gave willingly. All those electric feelings that Sonny felt the first time with Chad were coming back to her. She had been with others since Chad, but no one was like this. It was just a kiss and it was doing things to her she couldn't believe.

They broke apart when they needed air.

"Wow, Chad," Sonny said, breathlessly. "I haven't been kissed like that in a while." She blushed a little bit. Chad smiled at that. She was still the Sonny he knew, embarrassed by little things.

"Neither have I," Chad admitted. "And I do remember all of the good times we had. I could never forget it. I don't care about what happened before. I just care about now."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So you want to give us another chance?" Sonny asked hopefully.

"Yes." Chad replied. Sonny threw her arms around Chad and hugged him. She wouldn't let him go, not this time.


	7. Love and Other Things

**A/N:** I want to thank all my reviewers. You guys are awesome and really help to keep me writing. I hope you have enjoyed this story.

Chad drove Sonny towards his house after their six month anniversary. They had started over, dating like new. Everything had fallen back into place, their friendship and their romance. They had just finished a romantic date, a candlelit dinner for two.

Chad kept looking over at Sonny as he drove. Sonny started to feel self-conscious.

"What is it, Chad?" she asked a little nervously.

"Nothing," he replied. "I just thought you always looked great in purple." Sonny was wearing a purple, knee length, low-cut dress.

"Even though I was see you in it all the time, you still look great in a tie," Sonny said, smiling. Chad pulled the car into the driveway and they both went into his house. Chad shut the door behind Sonny and kissed her.

"Happy six month anniversary, m'lady," Chad said.

"Happy six month anniversary," Sonny replied and then kissed Chad again. She took his hand and led him to the bedroom. Once inside, Sonny grabbed Chad by the tie and pulled him close to kiss him.

"You really do like that tie," Chad said, jokingly.

"You have no idea," Sonny replied. She unbuttoned his shirt and loosened the tie. She slowly roamed her hands around Chad's chest and back. She enjoyed feeling all the muscles there and how each one rippled when she dragged her nails over it.

She helped him take his shirt and jacket off, but left his tie on him. Chad tried to take control back, moving to her sweet spot and cupping her breasts. He could feel her nipples through the dress. Sonny lowered her shoulder straps and unzipped the side zipper, letting the dress fall to the floor.

"You look so beautiful, Sonny," Chad said. He played with her breasts, while kissing her. Sonny was moaning and trying to kiss back. Sonny took a step back and sat down on the bed. She pulled Chad down with his tie.

Chad was on his knees, between Sonny's legs. He kissed her left thigh, moved up and around her pussy and down the other thigh. He teased her by gentle brushing her pussy and watching Sonny gasp the first time. Chad smiled as he slid a finger into Sonny.

"You're so wet, Sonny" Chad said.

"You've been looking so hot today, Chad," Sonny replied. She began to moan as Chad stroked inside of her.

"I love hearing you moan," Chad whispered into her ear and began to nibble on her earlobe. He moved to her neck and began to use his thumb to stroke her clit.

"Oh, Chad," Sonny whimpered. "Don't stop." Chad took the advice and pumped his fingers faster and stroked her clit harder. Sonny was breathing heavily and tried to keep it together, but it was too much for her. With one final stroke, Sonny went over the edge and into a big orgasm.

"That was wonderful, Chad," Sonny told him. She pulled him by the tie and they both lay back on the bed.

"I think I know why you like this tie so much," Chad said jokingly. "You just like to lead me around."

"Maybe. I. Do," Sonny replied, kissing him after each word. Chad stood up and took off his pants and underwear.

"That's better," he said. "But you still have on too much." He got back on the bed and slowly, teasingly kissed his way down Sonny's chest, taking time to play with each nipple a little more. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Sonny's now soaked panties and pulled them off and threw them across the room. Sonny giggled at that.

"Come here," Sonny said, pulling him closer by the tie. "See, now you're always where I want you."

"Or maybe you are where I want you," Chad said, kissing her. He nudged her legs open with his knee. He lowered his hard dick right to Sonny's entrance and teased her by just putting the head in, before sliding out. He did it again and again.

"Come on, Chad," Sonny said, getting a little frustrated by the barely there sensations he was giving her. "That's not funny."

"Okay, I won't tease you anymore."

With that, Chad thrust into Sonny. He knew the rhythm she liked and set the pace. He also knew the position that she liked. Sonny remembered Chad being good, but this seemed even better. Each thrust felt great.

"Oh, Chad," she moaned, loving it, but she needed more. She pulled Chad down to kiss him. They kissed until they needed air. Sonny was gasping and that made every movement from Chad more pleasurable. She could feel the build up of another orgasm and when Chad reached down to stroke her clit; her body fell into another orgasm.

Sonny's clenching walls were too much for Chad and he came as well.

"You're incredible, Chad," Sonny said, as he collapsed next to her on the bed. "I don't want you to ever leave."

"I don't want to leave, either," he replied.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Sonny asked, seeing that Chad was still awake.

"Just us," he said. "I don't want to lose you again."

"I don't want to lose you either," she replied, her smile fading. "I don't think that's the real problem."

"You're right," Chad said, turning to face her. "It's Hollywood. They love to mess with people and the temptations are so strong. Let's leave here."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's go. We don't really need to be in Hollywood for us to keep working. You said you missed home, let's go to Wisconsin."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am."

"But what about all of our friends?"

"Cell phones, internet, planes. We can stay in contact and visit whenever."

"You'd really leave here? You lived your whole life here."

"I don't care where I live, as long as it's with you."

Chad kissed Sonny and they both thought about what to do next.

* * *

"In other news, C.D. Cooper and Sonny Monroe are back together," the reporter said. "The one time couple has reunited. Could a possible duet be in the works? We hope so. Our final story in music news comes from Trey Brothers. He announced his latest album will be a cover album. He said that the last original thing to do was to be completely unoriginal. It is expected to be released in a few months."

The End


End file.
